


[Comic strip] Engel

by WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Comic (No Dialogue), Comic strip, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Dancing, Fan Comics, Foot Fetish, M/M, Party, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Ангел.Первый Орден устроил корпоратив, Хакс проспорил Рену, но отомстил.The First Order set up a corporate party. Hux lost his bet with Ren. But he took revenge.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195784
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Божественный спецквест Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Хакс в образе ангела по клипу Rammstein.  
> Hux in form an angel based on the Rammstein video.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/f2/e0/gy2GGpIp_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/61/8a/1T3t3xmi_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e8/69/gGCpS7ls_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/61/49/8wlWikvt_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/19/b7/McNfMmes_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ee/39/fIzFFtLR_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/f1/71/jNhEdLoJ_o.jpg)


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бонус — варианты ангела без трусов и трусов без блесток.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/5d/0a/FUqjQ6o4_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/b5/38/eTL40N95_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/67/aa/VXt8N8MC_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost this artwork. This is a part of the anonymous challenge. The creator will be revealed on March, 19.
> 
> Просим воздержаться от репостов. Эта работа создана в рамках ЗФБ 2021. Авторство будет раскрыто 19 марта.
> 
>   
> Если вам понравилась эта работа, вы можете за нее [проголосовать](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/edit).


End file.
